


Hunter's Requiem

by Julius_Belmont



Series: Hunter's Requiem [1]
Category: Metroid Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, Adopted Sibling Relationship, BAMF Hadou Nejire, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Tokoyami Fumikage, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bowsette Attacks!, Brokoyami, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Dead Midoriya Inko, Eri is a Metroid, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fem!Bakugo, Fluff and Angst, Izuku has Samus's Power Armor, Mina Ashido has Long Hair, Mineta is a good boi, Multi, Parent Midoriya Izuku, Slow Burn, Tall Hadou Nejire, Tall Uraraka Ochako, fem!Kirishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Belmont/pseuds/Julius_Belmont
Summary: Izuku was a normal child. He had a loving family and good life until the Dragon came and destroyed it. Izuku barely made it with his parent's work, but he would never be the same. A year after the Dragon attacked, Izuku met someone who would change his life forever.





	1. The Dragon of Musutafu

**Author's Note:**

> In which our hero's story begins. Warning: It's a bit angsty. Major character death and all that jazz.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own Metroid or MHA. Please don't sue us.

To the average person, a Metroid may have appeared harmless. Cute, even. Such is the human mind when it comes to things that are tiny and adorable. But the Metroid were dangerous if left unchecked, and they were hunted and controlled by the government. Scientists monitored the Metroids, exposing them to a newly discovered element known as Phazon.

The result was a Metroid egg that pulsated with blue light, the government shipping it off to a pair located in the city of Musutafu. The scientists there observed the egg, allowing their eight-year-old son to peer at it through a specially designed container. They watched it for months, reporting no changes in the egg.

Three years passed, and there was still no sign of movement from the egg. Both of the scientists became increasingly worried, their arguments about the egg keeping their green-haired son awake as he tried to sleep. 

One night would haunt the boy forever.

“Hisashi, I don’t think we can hold on this egg much longer. I’ve been hearing reports of increased Yakuza activity, and there have been more patrols. They’re going to attack soon, and we need to leave _now._ ”

“Inko, what am I supposed to tell Izuku? ‘Oh, I’m sorry, but we need to pack up and leave because the mob is going to attack us soo-’”

A knock on the door stopped them instantly. Izuku heard hushed whispers, and his mother’s hurried footsteps as she ran down the hall, the door to his room flying open seconds later. 

Inko gave her eleven-year-old son a panicked look, fear evident in her eyes. 

“Izuku, wake up.”

The greenette opened his eyes, his reactions slightly delayed due to being half-asleep. “Unh, Mom? What’s the matter?”

“I don’t have time to explain. Just get dressed and get the egg from downstairs. Take the backdoor and run to the safehouse I told you about, okay?”

Izuku’s eyes were wide with fear. “Mom, what’s going on?”

“Just do as I say. Here,” Inko handed a small stun blaster she carried for self-defense. “Take this. Now grab your backpack and go. I’ll meet you at the safehouse later. I love you.”

She kissed Izuku on the forehead, leaving the boy to hurriedly throw on some clothes, packing a coat in case it was a while before he came home.

The greenette pulled on his favorite pair of red boots and hurried into the basement lab, finding the Metroid egg suspended in its cylindrical container. He opened his backpack and very carefully picked up the container, slowly setting it in his backpack. 

A scream that sounded like his mother suppered him to his feet, zipping up the backpack and throwing it onto his shoulders. The boy dashed over to the back entrance of the lab, throwing open the door and running into the back alley.

The house exploded seconds later, the shockwave sending the small boy flying down the street, landing face-first again the pavement. His body screamed in pain, but he had to keep going. It wasn't safe. 

Izuku got to his feet, looking over his shoulder to see a man with a beak mask looking at the burning home. The man looked with an expression of disappointment at the burning Midoriya home, shaking his head. He looked over to his left, speaking to another man with a similar mask before he looked over in the direction of Izuku.

An empty alleyway greeted him. The man shrugged, turning and walking into his personal car, where he left the burning building behind. 

Izuku uncovered his mouth, taking greedy gulps of air. That had been too close. Whoever that man was, he had been looking for him, and he had barely escaped detection. 

The greenette ran all the way to the safehouse his parents had built hidden in a park nearby, punching in the passcode with a shaky hand. The door opened, and he stepped inside, the lights flickering on as the safehouse’s generator kicked in. Izuku walked down the front steps, heading to the bed nearby. He plopped down on it, taking off his backpack and removing the Metroid egg.

It pulsated with the same blue light it always had, soothing the boy.

The adrenaline wore off, reality crashing down on the greenette.

Izuku broke down crying, finally processing the events that had unfolded. His family was dead. His home was ashes by now. The Yakuza was most likely looking for him, and there was no way he could go to anyone without getting them killed as well.

He began to sob, tears streaming down his face. The pulsing of the egg began to increase in frequency as if it was trying to calm the boy. 

Izuku sniffled, reaching out and touching the container. He smiled mirthlessly, still crying. 

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Eri."

His stomach growled, reminding him of the food that the safehouse had in storage.

Izuku got up and walked over to the small kitchen, opening the pantry and pulling out a small protein bar. He peeled off the packaging, devouring the small bar.

His stomach full, Izuku turned back to his bed, collapsing on it, exhausted. He cried himself to sleep, mourning the loss of his parents as the egg continued to pulse softly.

* * *

A year passed, Izuku now twelve years of age and in need of sustenance. The safehouse unfortunately only had supplies for a month. Reluctantly, Izuku had to take to the streets of Musutafu to survive.

He learned to steal and con his way out of trouble. Shoplifting and pickpocketing became a necessity. Izuku didn't like having to steal, but he had no other choice. Today went like all the others until he came back home to find that the egg had gone dark.

Izuku had immediately gone into a panic, dropping the Christmas cake he had shoplifted and dashed over to the egg.

"No. No no no no no no NO!"

The greenette opened the cylinder, gingerly removing the egg. The egg was no longer warm, but rather ice cold to the touch. Tears poured down his face as the one thing left of his parents seemingly died in his arms.

Izuku began to sob as the egg pulsed with blue light, becoming warmer. Cracks began to form all across the egg's surface, blue light pouring from them.

The greenette looked down at the egg, his eyes widen as he watched the top of the egg break open, a blue shape emerging from the now empty shell. 

"Eri?"

The Metroid began to chirp, circling around the greenette's head. Tears began to stream down Izuku's face, a smile spreading across his face.gain. "You're alive! I'm so happy. I'm glad you didn't leave me."

It was a bittersweet moment for him.

His parents' research had come to fruition, but they weren't there to see it. He'd be damned if he didn't protect her. Izuku giggled as Eri flew around chirping and chattering chittering with apparent glee.

She floated in front of him, chirping excitedly. Izuku reached out, pulling Eri into a hug. The Metroid pulsed with an affectionate light, rubbing against the greenette's chest. She chirped, earning a giggle from Izuku as he rubbed his hand over Eri's head, petting her.

The greenette looked over at the calendar on the wall, looking at the day's date. Turning back to Eri, he smiled, planting a kiss on her dome. The Metroid chirped, Izuku grinning at her.

"December 21st. I'll remember that."

Petting Eri again, the greenette felt happier than he had in a long time. 

"Happy Birthday, Eri. And may there be many more."

Izuku then remembered what he went out for. And realized he dropped it on the ground in his panic. "Guess we're going out to get another one. Eri, do you wanna come with me?"

She chirped excitedly. Izuku chuckled "I guess that means yes. Let's get you a cake." And with that Izuku and Eri unknowingly stepped out to what would change their lives forever.

* * *

Sitting within the car was a clearly female figure, though not a normal human one.

She was adorned with features as black as night and eyes of piercing green, her predatory gaze was locked on to the house a few buildings down as she waited in silence.

She wore a standard-issue police uniform with a badge adorned on her right breast, a blue translucent scarf hanging from her neck as her yellow beak almost scowled in concentration. 

Chozo Tokoyami waited patiently, staking out the city block in front of her. She had been called in by the owner of a bakery nearby. Apparently a young boy stole a cake. At first, she didn't understand why this was a police matter, but she soon found out that the young boy has been rumored to be the culprit of multiple thefts and cons in the neighborhood.

The suspect had never been apprehended and was considered one of the most elusive thieves in the city. The black-feathered bird-woman chuckled to herself. "A kid has outsmarted the police. And I thought Fumikage was a troublemaker.”

A sudden movement caught the policewoman's attention, her eyes glued to the door as her suspect walked out. He appeared to be a boy no older than twelve. His clothes were a few sizes too small for him, his skin dirty and his hair an untameable forest of green. What appeared to be a Metroid was floating behind him. 

_How'd a kid get something that heavily monitored? Kid probably thought it was cute._ The suspect turned, shutting a barely noticeable door before walking down the steps.

_Well, here he comes. Let’s see just how elusive he is._

.

Chozo got out of her car, slowly approaching the young boy. She decided to play it safe. Maybe the kid would be docile and come with her quietly. 

The kid stopped, looking at the Metroid, which was now making a… chirping sound? 

_The hell? I didn't know those things could make sounds._

“What’s the matter, Eri?”

The Metroid chirped, making a sound similar to birdsong, but somberly. It vibrated in the air as if it were shivering. 

"Are you cold? Here, have my scarf." The boy took off his scarf, wrapping it around the blue space jellyfish. It chittered, now less cold, but still not perfectly warm. 

“Oh, you poor thing. Come here.” The kid pulled down the hood of his coat, placing the Metroid in it and wrapping his scarf around it. Eri chirped happily, bumping into the back of the kid’s head affectionately. 

After seeing this display, Chozo decided to make her move. 

“Afternoon, kid. This is a dangerous part of the city to walk alone in. Do you know what that creature floating beside you is?" Chozo calmly asked, raising an eyebrow

The suspect whirled around to see Chozo, his eyes opening wide with shock. “Oh, crapbaskets."

Before Chozo had the chance to react, the teenager turned and started running, the Metroid in his hood bouncing as he ran, chirping in distress.

“Hey stop! Damn!” Chozo cursed, raising her arms, mimicking the drawing motion of a bow. She let the "arrow" fly, an ethereal purple arrow followed by a chain snaking its way to the fleeing figure of the greenette. It struck him and he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move.

Chozo strode up to the greenette and pulled out handcuffs, pulling the greenette arms behind his back and cuffing him. She began to read him his rights.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”

The kid stood there, complete despondent from the world around. Eri angrily chirped at Chozo, struggling to get out of the scarf restraining her. 

"I'm sorry kid, but I have to take you in," Chozo said apologetically. “There are consequences for stealing and the illegal possession of a Metroid."

"Eri's not illegal, my parents gave her to me as an egg! And stop calling me ‘kid!’ My name is Izuku!” the boy named Izuku exclaimed angrily, his brow furrowing.

“Regardless of whether or not your parents gave her to you, it is still illegal to own a Metroid without a license. And I seriously doubt you have a license for that Metroid you have there.”

Chozo hauled the cuffed boy over to her cruiser, opening the back door and pushing him into the seat. She closed the door. She hopped in the driver's seat and started up the car, radioing the station before she started driving.

“Dispatch, this is Lt. Tokoyami. I have arrested a child under the charges of theft and the illegal possession of a Metroid. Returning to the station, over.”

The radio crackled to life a few seconds later. "Copy that lieutenant. There is a wanted criminal out as well so keep an eye out."

“Roger that, Dispatch. I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”

Chozo put down her radio and turned her attention towards Izuku. "Before we get going, Izuku, can I ask what your parents’ phone number is so that the station can call them?”

"My parents are dead."

The policewoman was shocked into silence. The pieces started to click in her mind. The decrepit house, the state of his clothes, how dirty he was, his fear of the police… it all made sense now. 

She looked in the rearview mirror, seeing Izuku’s piercing green eyes angrily stare back at her. Chozo scoffed, then drove the cruiser onto the main road, feeling the boy’s stare all the while.

She never noticed the bobby pin he slipped down his sleeve into his hand. 

* * *

The police cruiser pulled in front of the Musutafu police station, Chozo stepping out of the car, walking over to the back and grabbing Izuku. She hauled him to the front desk, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder as she spoke to the receptionist.

“I have a homeless orphan here, First name Izuku.”

“What’s the family name?”

“Unknown. He’s been unresponsive since he told me his parents were dead. I did pick him up around where that house burned down last year if that helps.”

“The house where the Yakuza is suspected?”

“Yes.”

“Right. Let me see what I can find here…”

The receptionist began searching the police database for records of a child matching his description, soon pulling up pictures of the Midoriyas before the fire had burned their home.

"Here we go, Izuku Midoriya, son of scientists Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Oh! Apparently he does have a license for Metroids."

Chozo gave the receptionist a look. “You’re kidding me. Don’t play games with me, Adam.”

Adam turned the computer screen towards Chozo, revealing the records to her. “I’m serious.”

The bird-woman leaned forward, taking a look at the screen, letting go of Izuku’s shoulder. “Well I’ll be damned… I guess I was wrong about that illegal Metroid possession charge. Looks like you might get off with a lighter sentence, kid.” She turned to look down at the greenette, seeing a pair of empty handcuffs where Izuku had been standing only a moment ago. 

"Shit!"

* * *

Izuku was _gone_ the second he felt Chozo’s grip leave his shoulder.

"Stupid bird-lady, trying to take me to jail. I can't go to jail, who'd take care of you Eri?” 

Eri chirped happily, bouncing up and down in Izuku’s hood. The greenette smiled, running as fast as he could from the station.

_What now? I can’t go back home, that’s the first place they’ll check for me. I could go live in one of those homeless shelters, but then I’d have to keep Eri a secret._

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He looked up, seeing a woman with dark skin and red hair glare down at him. She wore a black dress, one that screamed royalty, complimented well by the crown which sat upon her head. Horns rose from the sides of her head, just above her ears, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. A turtle shell adorned with spikes was present on her back, and a tail descended from her hips.

“Reptilian Empress?!”

The greenette eyes grew wide with fear, recognizing the woman as one of the most feared villains in Japan. He opened his mouth to scream, but she grabbed his throat, lifting him high above the ground.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare at a lady? Looks like I'll have to teach you how to treat a lady." 

Reptilian Empress drew back her arm and hurled Izuku into the wall of the building across the street, causing it to collapse and a cloud of dust to appear. Smirking, the villain strode towards the impact site to deal the final blow.

Izuku was in agonizing pain. Everything hurt. He was sure he had broken a rib or two, and there was something sticking out of his stomach. He reached down, feeling a rod of metal rebar protruding from his abdomen. He drew back his hand, seeing it colored scarlet with his blood. 

Reptilian Empress stepped out of the dust cloud, smirking down at the injured boy. She laughed, covering her hand with her mouth as Izuku laid in front of her, dying. 

"Don't worry sweetie, this won’t hurt. _Much.”_ She cooed in a sick parody of a mother's soothing tone. Her hands emitted a pink light, preparing a blast of energy to end Izuku.

"Goodnight, sweet prince.”

The villain fired the blast as a blue blur flew in front of Izuku, taking the blast in his place.

  
_"ERRRRRRIIIIII!!!!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord where I have shit about my fics  
> https://discord.gg/PjdJKHe
> 
> Discord where i hangout aka the Total Command discord  
> https://discord.gg/U9A5q9v


	2. A New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our orphaned Cinnamon bun finds that he is no longer an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Thank you all for your continued support of this series. Jules and I really appreciate it.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please comment down below.
> 
> We do not own Metroid of MHA. Please don't sue us.

Chozo shoved the newly captured Reptilian Empress into the back of the cruiser shutting the door and slapping her hand on the roof twice. The cruiser drove off, the villain’s glare never leaving the policewoman until she was out of sight.

Chozo sighed. She had let go of the kid for one second and he had bolted. And he had gotten out of the handcuffs, ran into a class A villain and almost gotten himself killed. Not to mention what happened to the Metroid. 

That little blue space jellyfish had taken the full brunt of Reptilian Empress’ Super Crown Blast and had been knocked unconscious somewhere nearby. 

Chozo began searching the rubble of the building, listening intently for any sign of the tiny Metroid. 

A sound to her right caught her attention. The policewoman stopped in confusion, tilting her head to make sure that she had heard the sound correctly. It had sounded almost like…

The wail of a baby ending in the distressed chirps of a Metroid alerted Chozo. She stepped over a small pile of rubble, finding a very strange sight before her. 

A baby, looking like it had just been born that day was floating above the rubble, screaming its lungs out and chirping in distress. The thing that surprised Chozo the most about the baby was the translucent blue skin, and the horn on the baby’s right temple.

"So that's what happened to you, Eri. Good to see you’re still in the land of the living.”

Eri cried again, Chozo taking pity on the Metroid. Human? Human with a Metroid quirk? That last one could work. She took off her scarf, scooping up Eri in her arms and swaddling her in the cloth. Eri cried, and Chozo began rocking her, soothing the child.

“Shh, there, there. Chozo’s gotcha.”

Her attempts to soothe the screaming infant were met with more tears and wails, worrying the policewoman. She rocketed the baby towards her car, passing Izuku’s unconscious form being loaded onto a stretcher. Eri’s wails decreased in volume, and she floated towards the greenette. Chozo stopped, noting the baby’s attraction to the boy, making a split-second decision. 

“Simmons, take my car to Musutafu Central Hospital. I’m riding in the ambulance with the kid.” She tossed her keys to her fellow officer, hopping into the back of the ambulance with Izuku, Eri’s wails turning into concerned chirps.

Chozo looked up the paramedic in the back, recognizing the tall angular-faced muscular man with a messy mop of brown hair and a raven on his shoulder as her husband. “How bad is it, Jonichi?”

Jonichi Tokoyami shrugged, looking back at his wife. “If we get him there fast enough he should be fine. As far as I can tell, the rebar entered his back slightly to the right, barely missed his liver and pierced his intestines. Kid's lucky to be alive.” 

The ambulance sped down the street, siren wailing. It was a race against time to save the boy on the stretcher, Chozo finally getting a good look at his injury. She cringed, Eri’s concerned chirps only adding to her own It was going to be a long day.

* * *

“What do you mean, you can’t authorize those blood bags? This kid needs them! If he doesn’t get them now, he’s going to die!” Jonichi’s patience was _gone,_ and he wasn’t about to deal with corporate bullshit with Izuku’s life on the line. He stormed out of the blood bank, racing to the room where Izuku was getting prepped for surgery. 

The raven on his shoulder cawed ominously. _The boy will die in the next 47 minutes if he doesn’t get blood._

The paramedic turned towards his wife, who rocked Eri with a concerned look. The baby had finally fallen asleep, turning her tiny face towards the woman holding her. 

“Fucking corporate assholes more concerned about lining their pockets then saving a person’s life. I know for a _fact_ that we have at least one box full of O blood, and they wouldn’t let me even see it. Do they think that this boy is useless or some shit like that?”

Chozo shifted Eri in her arms, setting the child in a nearby cradle the hospital had provided. She turned to her husband, a serious look on her face. “Jojo, you said his blood type was O, right?”

“Yeah. It can only receive O type blood. And for some goddamn reason, the hospital won’t let me give the surgeons the blood they need to save him.”

“Are you certified to draw blood?”

Jonichi looked at his wife with a baffled look. “Yeah, why?”

His face lit up in realization. “Oh. _OH!_ Lemme speak with the resident real quick and see if I can get a blood transfusion set up. Cho you're a lifesaver.” He kissed his wife before running off into the hallway, shouting for Dr. Kano.

* * *

Six hours later, Izuku laid asleep in a hospital gown, the rebar removed from his body. Chozo and Jonichi watched the sleeping boy, pity in their eyes.

Jonichi was the first to speak. “How did the kid even end up running into Reptilian Empress anyway?”

Chozo chuckled. “I arrested him for stealing and the illegal possession of a Metroid. I guess on the way to the station, he picked his handcuffs. Kid bolted the second I let go of him. Smart kid.”

She sipped the juice box Jonichi had given her before continuing. “According to witnesses, he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into Reptilian Empress. Then she grabbed him and threw him onto the side of a building.”

“Damn. This kid seems like he’s been through a lot. The surgeons reported that he has a few scars that look like he’d been slashed with a knife. I honestly wonder how he isn’t dead yet.”

Chozo nodded in agreement. “I had Adam look at the missing persons database for me, and he found Izuku here. Turns out he was the son of those two scientists whose house burned down last year. And he has a license for Eri.”

Jonichi turned to his wife, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s Eri?”

“Oh, right. It’s what Izuku calls the Metroid. She’s the glowing blue baby.”

“I see.”

The married couple sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I want to give him a home, Jonichi.”

Jonichi nodded. “That’s very admirable of you, Cho. I’m sure we can set him up in a foster home as soon as we can. There’s going to be someone that will want to take care of him.”

“Sorry, let me rephrase that. I want to adopt him.”

Jonichi, who had been taking a sip of water, spewed it all out, coughing. “You _WHAT?!”_

Eri shifted in her cradle, babbling slightly before falling asleep again. 

The paramedic turned to his wife, his mouth wide. "You’ve known this kid for barely a day and all he’s done is try to run away from you! What makes you think he’ll make a good son?!”

“I don’t think he will like me, Jonichi. But this kid has no one to look out for him. _No one, Jojo._ And I’ll be damned if he slips through my fingers and ends up as a villain or worse, dead.”

Jonichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But Cho, what about Fumi?”

Chozo scoffed. “He’s practically an adult already. Have you seen how well-behaved he is?”

Jonichi opened his mouth to argue, but at that exact moment, Izuku bolted upright, his eyes searching the room in a panic. 

“Eri? Eri! ERRRRIIIIIII!!!”

“OHHH MMYYYY GOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!”

Eri shrieked, the noises in the small room awakening her from her sleep. 

Chozo sighed, then shouted, “EVERYONE BE QUIET!”

The small room silenced instantly, Chozo glaring at the four occupants before walking over to Eri and rocking her back to sleep. 

She glared at the two males in the room, setting Eri back into the cradle. The policewoman first turned to her husband. “I am not giving up on this kid, Jojo. You didn’t, so why should I?”

Jonichi stammered before closing his mouth. Chozo nodded, a serious look on her face. “That’s what I thought.”

Turning her attention to Izuku "Kid, no, Izuku, do you realize _how Goddamn stupid you were?!_ You could’ve died!”

Izuku looked at Chozo with anger and yelled back, “So what? It’s not like you would’ve cared about a quirkless orphan!”

“If you had died, then who would look after Eri, Izuku?”

The greenette’s face froze. He tried to come up with a retort, failed, and looked down ashamed of himself. He whispered something unintelligible. 

Chozo raised an eyebrow. “What was that? Speak up. I couldn’t hear you.”

"I said ‘I'm sorry.’” Izuku mumbled, tears in his eyes. “No one cared after my parents died…and I h-had t-to steal, a-a-and l-lie, and I s-shot p-people with my s-stun g-gun…”

Tears poured down Izuku’s face, his sobs shaking his entire body. Jonichi got up, placing his hand on Izuku's shoulder. “Izuku, I know you feel sad right now and you need to cry, but I’m going to have to ask you to stop. You’re going to tear open your stitches.”

Izuku nodded, his lip trembling. “W-what happened? W-where’s Eri?”

Chozo took in a deep breath and reached into the crib and picked up the sleeping baby. Cradling Eri, she walked over to Izuku, who was extremely confused. 

"Reptilian Empress, the villain you ran into has a very interesting quirk. It’s called Super Crowning, and it turns any living creature into a human with the traits of what they used to be. It also has the effect of turning a male into the opposite sex.

Izuku's eyes widened in realization, and nodded, scribbling down notes into a notebook that was _not_ there a minute ago. “Cool. And what about your quirk, uh…”

Chozo smiled at Izuku. “Chozo Tokoyami.”

Izuku nodded, clearly excited to write more. 

"My quirk is called 'Spectral Shot.' It allows me to fire an ethereal arrow that immobilizes anyone hit by it. It's what I used on you earlier.”

The greenette looked up, confused. “But I thought cops weren’t allowed to use their quirks.”

Chozo chuckled, ruffling Izuku’s hair, the boy flinching slightly from the contact.

“You’re right, Izuku. Most police officers aren’t allowed to use their quirks on suspects. I had to get a permit to use my quirk, and even then, I had to prove that it didn’t cause physical harm.”

Izuku scribbled that note down, then turned to Jonichi, who was staring at the notebook in Izuku’s hands. “What about your quirk, Mister?”

Jonichi grinned, then began to speak. "My stand, ‘Quoth the Raven’-”

“Jojo, what did we talk about?” Chozo interrupted, glaring at her husband.

“...fine, ya buzzkill. My quirk, Poe alerts me to anyone in a 3-meter radius who's close to dying and how long they have left to live. It's how I helped you." He explained whilst petting Poe, who cawed in content.

Izuku’s gasped, his eyes bright with awe as he scribbled down information about the quirks. He looked over to his left and finally noticed that Eri was not a space jellyfish. 

“Oh, so that’s what happened when you got hit by that blast, Eri.”

The baby woke up, babbling happily as she stared at Izuku’s face. The greenette smiled, looking up at Chozo apprehensively.

“Can I hold her?”

Chozo nodded, handing Eri over to Izuku, who smiled down at Eri. “Well, aren’t you just the cutest thing that ever lived.”

Eri chirped, causing the greenette to smile. “It’s been some birthday for you, hasn’t it?”

The boy looked up, seeing Chozo and Jonichi smiling at him. He got a bit more defensive, withdrawing back into his shell.

Chozo frowned, feeling like all the progress she had made in the last hour had gone to waste. Regardless, she took a breath and asked a question that would change their lives forever.

“Izuku, would you like to come live with us as our son? Eri can live with us too. I know that you’ve been living on your own for a while, but we’d be more than happy to take care of you.”

"Are you sure? Mr. Jonichi seemed against it." Izuku said somberly.

Jonichi cringed at the kid's heartbroken expression. "Look, Izuku I'd be more than happy to have you. I was just- wait. You heard us talking about that earlier?”

Izuku nodded sheepishly, both adults shocked.

“It’s nice to know that someone cares about me after a year of living on the streets. I lost my p-parents, and then I was too scared to go see any other adults I knew because I-I d-didn’t want them to get h-hurt." He began to break down in tears again.

Chozo pulled the poor boy into a motherly hug, comforting his trembling form.

"It's gonna be okay Izuku. We'll make sure you'll be okay. Nothing's going to come and get you. Not on our watch.”

Izuku latched onto Chozo, suppressing his sobs because he didn’t want to tear open his wound. The policewoman held him tight, not wanting to let him go for anything. 

She wouldn’t give up on this kid.

Not after everything he’d been through.

* * *

Izuku was cleared from the hospital a week after injury. In that time, Izuku had been introduced to his new brother, Fumikage. When the two first met, they stared at each other for a good 30 seconds after introducing themselves, neither one moving. 

Fumikage’s quirk thought it was funny to sneak up behind Izuku and startle him, causing the greenette to yelp in surprise and attack the shadow. The bird-headed boy had offered endless apologies for Dark Shadow’s behavior, explaining how the quirk was a fickle beast and loved to cause trouble. Izuku had accepted the apologies and scribbled details about Dark Shadow into his notebook, causing the quirk to peek over his shoulder.

After Izuku had been cleared from the hospital, he, Chozo, Jonichi, Fumikage, and Eri had gone back to the safe house, where they helped Izuku pack the few belongings he did have into his ratty backpack. Before he left, Izuku grabbed the container that Eri’s egg had been in for sentimental purposes. But as they left he tripped, the container flying out of his arms and shattered as it hit the ground, freeing a small disk from the top.

Izuku picked it up, carefully brushing the broken glass away and reading the disk, text scrawled on it in his mother’s handwriting.

“‘Power Suit Blueprints.' The heck is a Power Suit?"

“Brother, are you alright?” Fumikage commanded Dark Shadow to sweep the glass to the side, rushing to Izuku’s side and checking him for wounds. “You appear to be unharmed. That is fortunate.”

He noticed the disk in Izuku’s hand. “May I inquire as to what you have obtained, brother?"

"I'm not sure what it is but it seems to be something my mom made before she died. When we get home, let’s put it in your computer and see what it is.”

Fumikage nodded, and the duo walked out of the safehouse, getting into Chozo’s car and driving home. The second the car came to a complete stop, the two boys leaped from out of the car, running up the stairs and inserting the disk into Fumikage’s computer. 

The background of the computer featured the classical band “My Chemical Romance,” one of Fumikage’s favorite music groups of all time. Booting up the disk drive, the contents on the mysterious disk from Inko were revealed.

A suit designed to combat the Metroids should they ever get out of hand. 

Both Izuku and Fumikage looked at each other with wide eyes. They had stumbled on something big. "Mom was designing this?!"

“It appears so. My question as of this moment is, what do you plan to with this information?”

* * *

Izuku spent the next six years pouring over every detail he could in the blueprints, determining the materials he would need and contacting every support gear specialist he could to help him make it. It was going to help him become a hero.

Eri grew bigger in the six years she and Izuku spent with the Tokoyamis. Her skin became less translucent but it kept the light blue color. The first time Eri shifted back into a Metroid, it scared Izuku shitless. He thought she was regressing, but then she turned back instantly and wrapped him in a hug.

“Papa, please don't be scared. It’s just me, Eri.”

Apparently, when Eri had hatched, she had thought that Izuku was her father. No one had the heart to tell her otherwise, and Izuku became the world’s youngest father.

It was a hot July afternoon after his eighteen birthday that Izuku had finished his Zero Suit. It was the first step towards making the Power Suit his mother had left him, and it wasn’t much, honestly.

Just a green jumpsuit that had come with propulsion boots, which synergized nicely with the new flexibility he had obtained from the hellish training he had gone through. Izuku also took the liberty of upgrading his stun blaster, adding a plasma whip function to increase its combat capabilities.

The only thing Izuku didn’t like about the suit was how damn tight it was, _especially_ around the crotch area. He tried everything he could just to make sure that the suit wouldn't expose any… _responses_ his body would have to in the environment, eventually giving up. 

That would be fun to explain in the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Some girl(s) are going to get hot and bothered by this green bean, I can tell you that much.
> 
> We'll see you all next time!


	3. The Return of Izuku Midoriya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eri turns six, and some character development is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Glad to see that everyone is enjoying themselves so far. Jules and I appreciate the continued support.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own MHA or Metroid. Please don't sue us.

“Papa, come on! I wanna go play in the snow!” Eri pulled Izuku along by his hand, a barely perceivable smile on his face. He chucked, a rarity coming from the tall greenette, and let himself be pulled along by his daughter. 

Eri was the light of Izuku’s life. Often bringing him out of his head, which swirled with quirk notes and plans for possible upgrades to the Power Suit. Perhaps a temperature regulation feature to combat extreme temperatures. Maybe he should go talk to that Hatsume girl again and see what she thou-

“Papa, you're talking to yourself again," Eri giggled. "Come on Papa let's go!”

"Okay, Eri. Are you wearing everything to keep you warm? You know how the cold affects you.”

The blue-skinned girl nodded "Uh-huh. I have my scarf Grandma made, and the coat Uncle Fumi and Uncle Shadow got me for Christmas last year, and the mittens Grandpa gave me!” 

"Then let's go my little jellyfish. Adventure awaits!” He opened the front door, Eri hopping out and skipping down the sidewalk. The sight brought a smile to her father's face, and he turned to the door, locking up before following Eri.

The walk to the park was rather uneventful. Eri cooed at and pet a few dogs, bringing a smile to both Izuku and the dog owner’s faces.

The real fun began at the park, where the young Metroid saw a group of kids were building a snowman. She turned towards her papa and used his one weakness,  _ puppy eyes. _ "Can I please play with them Papa, pretty please?"

The young father's heart melted when he looked in her eyes, so of course, he caved. "Of course my little jellyfish. I'll be over on that bench, so if you need me just come over, okay?" 

"Okay, Papa."

Izuku smiled, pulling Eri into a quick hug and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Letting go, he motioned for Eri to go play. "Have fun.”

Eri ran off, successfully joining the other kids, giggling with glee.

Izuku wasn't even alone ten minutes before someone initiated social interaction with him. 

“Hello. Do you mind if I sit here?”

He hated socializing with a  _ burning passion. _ People weren’t easy to understand, and frankly, the greenette didn’t really care about building relationships with people he didn’t interact with on a daily basis. It was annoying.

Izuku shrugged, not really caring. “It’s a free country. You can if you want.”

The person sat down next to him on the bench, giving him some space. 

Quickly sizing up the newcomer, the greenette took note of her features. She was a girl who looked to be around his age, with brown hair styled into a bob with bangs that framed her face. A permanent blush and auburn eyes adorned her round face, which gazed at him with a smile to rival one of Eri’s. The girl was tall, but how, Izuku didn’t know at the moment. She waved, Izuku seeing pads on the tips of her fingers. 

“Hi. I’m Ochako Uraraka. Lovely weather we’re today, isn’t it?

"Not particularly lovely."

“Oh. Well, I suppose that everyone likes the weather differently, um… what did you say your name was again?”

“I didn’t.”

"Well, may I have your name please?” Ochako was trying her hardest not to get upset with the young man.

Izuku sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. "Izuku Midoriya-Tokoyami, but call me Midoriya for simplicity's sake.”

The brunette nodded, huffing a bit. “Well, Midoriya, it’s nice to meet you. "

"Likewise."

Ochako stretched, yawning a bit. “So, I noticed your little sister earlier. She’s so cute!”

Izuku stiffened. "She's my daughter."

"Oh. Well, my statement still stands. How old is she?" She inquired, curious about the young father and his daughter

“She’s turning six today. And honestly, those last six years have been the best of my life." A smile formed on his face as he reminisced some of the happiest memories he had.

"You seem happy to have her." Ochako shifted, happy to have an actual conversation.

Eri came running up to Izuku, tears streaming down her face. Izuku’s entire mood immediately shifted, and he flew to his daughter’s side, ready to end whatever had harmed her. 

“Eri, what’s wrong?”

The girl sobbed into her father’s arms, holding onto him tightly. She pulled up her skirt to show her skinned knee, which was bleeding slightly, revealing her glowing bright blue blood. 

"Papa, I-I hurt m-my knee!" She managed to get out between tears

Izuku's mood shifted from murder-mode into a comforting nurse. He wrapped Eri in a hug, rubbing her back and soothing her. He turned to Ochako and gestured toward his backpack.

“Uraraka, there’s a first aid kit in my backpack, in the second section. Would you get it for me please?”

Ochako shook herself out of her stupor, reaching into the backpack and retrieving the first aid kit, bringing it over to the caring father. The greenette gave her a grateful look. “Thank you.”

  
  


"No problem, Midoriya just make sure your daughter's okay. I hate to see kids cry" She assured him

Izuku turned back to Eri, opening the first aid kit. “Okay, Eri, I’m going to wipe your knee clean. It’s going to sting, but that just means that the medicine is working.”

Eri nodded, sniffling. Izuku pulled out an alcohol wipe and began cleaning the wound, Eri clutching his arm and whimpering in pain. "P-papa it stings.”

“I know, Eri. I’m sorry, but it’ll stop you from getting sick if any germs get in from your boo-boos.” He pulled out an All-Might themed band-aid and applied it to Eri’s knee, finished the process with a kiss to make it all better.

Izuku made a mental note to thank Jonichi later for the basic first aid training. It always helped in situations like this. Eri hugged the greenette with all her might, her father chuckled and patting her head.

“Thank you, Papa. I feel better now!”

“Anytime, my jellyfish.”

Ochako decided to see if the space jellyfish girl liked her, so she waved to her. Eri saw her and hid behind Izuku, peeking out at Ochako.

“Papa, who is that tall lady?”

Izuku looked up, finally realizing how tall Ochako was compared to him. She was at least an inch or two taller than him, and he blushed. 

“Oh. Eri, this is uh, Ochako Uraraka. I just met her today. Uraraka, this is my daughter, Eri Midoriya-Tokoyami.”

Eri very hesitantly walked up to the tall girl craning her neck to look up at her. She tilted her head, then smiled. 

“You’re really pretty. Papa, can you marry her so she can be my Mama?”

Izuku turned crimson and began to sputter.

"N-No w-we just met today, Eri. I-It’s a b-bit t-too fast t-to marry s-someone y-you just m-met,” He looked up at Ochako, face still crimson, “E-Even if t-they a-are r-really p-pretty.”

It was the brunette’s turn to turn crimson. She raised her hands to her face, clearly touched by his words. 

“Y-You think I-I’m p-pretty?”

Izuku’s face turned a darker shade of crimson and he stammered, tripping over his words. “No! I mean, yes! I mean- ARGH!”

He buried his face in his hands, not trusting himself to speak. Eri looked at the two adults with a confused expression, wondering why everyone’s face was red.

"Papa, are you and Miss Chako sick? Your faces are red.”

Silently thanking Eri for rescuing him from the situation, Izuku turned to Eri. “No, Eri. Miss Chako and I are not sick. We just were embarrassed about how I said that she was p-pretty.”

Eri cocked her head, confused, but shrugged, accepting that as an answer. “Ok. Can we go home now? I’m cold.”

The poor girl shivered, trembling in the wind. Izuku nodded, turning to Ochako. “It was nice to meet you Uraraka. Hopefully, we’ll meet again.”

Ochako nodded before handing him a small slip of paper. “Here. This is my number. Call me if you wanna hang out sometime. You can bring Eri too!”

Izuku nodded, staring down at the slip of paper in his hand as if it was the holiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life. “I’d l-like that.” 

The greenette turned to Eri, taking pity on the cold girl. “Oh, you poor thing. Let’s get you back home. I think Chozo might have some candied apples ready for your birthday.” 

He scooped up Eri in his arms, turning her back towards Ochako. “Say bye-bye to Miss Chako.”

Eri waved, “Bye-bye, Miss Chako!” before she leaned back into Izuku’s arms, shivering. 

It as they left, Izuku realized that he actually had a conversation with someone that wasn't Eri or the Tokoyamis. He looked at Ochako’s number in his hands, hardly believing he had talked to a girl about something that wasn’t the Power Suit. Then again Mei doesn't talk about much else when he's around.

_ I should check in with Hatsume after New Years and see what progress she’s made. But that can wait.  _

He looked at Eri, seeing the Metroid girl holding herself close to him to warm herself. 

_ Right now, I have a birthday to celebrate. _

* * *

After Eri's birthday, Christmas, and New Years, Izuku decided it was time to go visit his support gear specialist and check on the status of the Power Suit. 

Taking Eri’s hand and making sure she was bundled up, Izuku traveled to the outskirts of Musutafu, eventually coming to a house with a workshop attached to it. The greenette and unicorn jellyfish girl approached the work, Izuku knocking on the door.

“Just a second! Damn screw, why won’t you just stay in there?!” The sounds of a screwdriver twisting reached their ears, followed by a small explosion and a fire extinguisher seconds later. 

"Mei are you alive?”

“Of course I’m alive ‘Zuku! You know an explosion a lot bigger than that is needed to put me out of commission!” The door to the workshop flew open, revealing a woman with pink dreadlocks a few inches shorter than Izuku, her face covered with soot and her clothes stained with oil and grease.

“So, what can I do for my most valuable customer and his daughter today? Ooh! Is time for Eri to get one of my babies?”

Izuku paled. He had seen what had she thought Eri would like, and they had resembled medieval torture devices. “Uh, no. That’s not what we came here for, Mei.”

Mei pouted. “You’re a buzzkill sometimes, ‘Zuku. But then again, this Power Suit that you’re having me build is a dream come true. It’s so fun to work on!”

The greenette smiled. “I’m glad to hear that. How’s progress going on it?”

“Oh it’s going great, but due to that setback in August, I don’t think I’m going to finish it in time for the entrance exam.” 

Izuku nodded, a bit of a somber look on his face. “I see. Is there anything else I should know about?”

Mei’s face lit up, her eyes sparkling in excitement. “Yeah, actually! Did you bring the Zero Suit?”

The greenette raised an eyebrow but nodded. “I did. I’m actually wearing it right now.” 

“Great! Give me a quick second…” The pinkette scurried over to a nearby computer, typing a command into the console before unhooking what appeared to be a blaster cannon from the pc. Mei motioned for Izuku to take off his coat and other belongings, ushering him into a testing room.

She pulled up a seat next to her for Eri to sit on, and she reached for the microphone, viewing the testing room behind reinforced bulletproof glass. Pressing the button to speak, she gave her testee a command.

“Alrighty, test 1 out of 10 begin. Zuku, raise your right arm and clench your fist.”

Izuku, who had been a part of Mei’s crazy experiments long enough to know not to question her orders, raised his arm and clenched his fist, didn’t really expect anything to happen. Much to his surprise, the cannon he had seen on Mei’s desk appeared on his forearm.

Mei let out a cackle of triumph. “It worked! Okay, Zuku, you should feel a trigger of some kind in there. Press it and aim at the tar-” 

A small yellow sphere shot from the cannon, smashing through the glass and hitting the wall behind it, almost taking off Mei’s head. Izuku stared in shock at the broken window. His worry for Mei and Eri’s safety kicked in immediately after.

“Eri? Mei? Are you two okay?”

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!!"

"Papa, I'm okay. That was really cool! Can you do it again?”

Their voices comforted the greenette, and he sighed in relief. “I’m glad you two are okay. Let's not do this again. Mei how much longer till the suit's finished?”

The pinkette put her finger to her chin, calculating the amount of time it would take to finish the suit. “Uh, around two months. I don’t think it’ll be done in time for the Hero Course entrance exam.”

Izuku smiled somberly. “That’s alright Mei. I don’t think U.A. would’ve allowed me to use the suit anyway, so it’s just one less thing I have to take care of that day. Thank you, but Eri and I should get going. It’s dinnertime.”

He turned to his daughter, "Come on Eri. Grandma's making your favorite.”

Eri’s face lit up. “Katsudon?! Bye Miss Mei!" She hopped out of her seat, careful to avoid the broken glass. “Papa, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

The unicorn-jellyfish girl was practically vibrating with excitement, and Izuku chuckled as he pulled on his coat. “Someone’s excited.”

“Papa, it’s Katsudon! I love grandma's Katsudon. It's the best thing ever besides you!” Eri jumped in excitement, running circles around Izuku.

“I thought candied apples were the best thing ever besides me.” He teased, grinning slightly.

He turned towards Mei, concern on his face. "I'll be back in a couple of days to see what else you got done. Please be safe, try not to get killed."

She chuckled "Don't worry Zuku, I'll be fine. Go and eat. Ooh, that reminds me, I should go do that."

Izuku fixed Mei in a blank stare. “How long has it been since you’ve eaten?”

“Anyway, thanks for coming have a good night byyyyyyeeeee!!!” She pushed the duo out of her workshop, closing the door behind them.

“Papa, Miss Mei is weird.”

Izuku nodded in agreement. “She really is. Now, let’s go eat Grandma's Katsudon."

Eri beamed and skipped down the street, Izuku holding her hand the whole way home.

* * *

“We’re back.” Izuku unlocked the door, Eri rushing in and taking off her boots and coat, glad to be home.

"Eri, come give gramps a hug." Jonichi rounded the corner, Eri rushing to the mountain of a man and giving him the strongest hug she could muster. "Oof Eri take it easy on me. You're getting so strong" He feigned pain and Eri giggled.

“Thanks, grandpa. I’ve been exercising every day!”

Fumikage and Dark Shadow finished setting the table, Chozo coming in with the katsudon seconds later. “Dinner’s ready, everyone! Come get it!”

The family flocked to the table, Jonichi Chozo taking their respective seats at the ends of the table with Fumikage on the left side, Izuku and Eri on the right. With a quick “Itadakimasu!” the family tore into their meal, devouring the delicious Katsudon like there was no tomorrow. 

Chozo set down her bowl and looked at her two sons "Are you two ready for the U.A. entrance exam? I know it’s in March, and I want you two to be ready for anything they throw at you. So be ready for my 'Hell training,’ and pray to any gods you have.”

She popped a piece of pork into her mouth.

“You’re going to need their help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN. The UA Entrance Exam approaches! What will become of our dear hero?
> 
> Find out next time Hunter's Requiem!
> 
> And now Jules won't stop cackling like a mad scientist.


	4. Dagobah Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the hunter begins his training for the UA entrance exam and meets a few new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Welcome back to Hunter's Requiem. Jules and I appreciate all the support this series has gotten so far, and we hope you all continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own Metroid of MHA. Please don't sue us.

"Bye JoJo, have fun with Eri, I'll be running these two into the ground!" Chozo declared with a gleam in her eye, scaring not only her sons but her granddaughter as well. 

“Bye boys! Try not to die.” The Tokoyami patriarch teased, a big goofy smile on his face. Fumikage and Izuku sweatdropped. It was common practice for Jonichi to crack a joke every chance he got, but this time, it worried the two boys. 

“Grandma, please don’t kill Papa and Uncle Fumi and Uncle Shadow! You’ll go to jail if you do!” Eri, still being a young child, did not fully understand the concept of a joke just yet. 

Chozo chuckled at the young Metroid's concern. "Don't worry Eri, grandma's just gonna whip these two into shape. I’m not actually going to kill them.”

Eri’s face turned into an “o” of realization, and she nodded before giving Izuku a hug. "Have fun Papa!" 

And with that, the mother dragged her children off to train.

They drove a half hour to the nearby Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which had once been a beautiful beach where people would gather for swimming, sunbathing, and other leisure activities on the shore. 

But years of illegal dumping and government neglect reduced it to a trash heap, full of metal and garbage. The public had long since abandoned it, and the goal of the next three months was to clear the beach before the entrance exam. 

Now normally this would be a Herculean effort, but Izuku had been clearing it on his own for the past seven months, building up his muscles into a lean green bean. 

But when the trio arrived there were already people there.

There was a tall, sickly blond man watching as a redheaded girl hauled a refrigerator over to a dumpster as a bubblegum-skinned with long pink hair girl sat on it, cheering the redhead on through a megaphone. 

"YOU CAN DO IT KIRI!!!"

The blonde man winced. "While I agree with your enthusiasm Young Ashido, your voice could stand to be a bit quieter. You're giving me a headache."

The now named Ashido rubbed her head sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Yagi, I'm just excited for Kiri! She's done such a good job, and I want to show my support!"

The now identified Kiri groaned and looked up the girl on the refrigerator.

"Mina, if you want to show your support, it'd be manly if you helped."

Mina chuckled. "Then what training would you get done?"

  


Chozo decided to walk towards the other trio, a scowl on her face.

"Yagi! What a surprise to see you here, shouldn't you be behind a desk finding another way dodge press conferences."

Yagi was taken aback at her comment. "Officer Tokoyami, I’m surprised to see you here."

The bird-woman put on a civil smile and calmly replied. "I'm here to train my two boys."

The two teens behind her waved, catching up to their mother. 

Yagi smiled back. "What a coincidence, I'm training these two young women." He gestured to his charges, who waved back at the boys.

Yagi being ever friendly, decided to help out everyone by giving the boys and girls a chance to train together.

"Officer Tokoyami, would you be opposed to your boys and my charges training together?"

Chozo raised an eyebrow, then considered it. 

"I'll take you up on your offer, Yagi. Nothing wrong with a little healthy competition, is there?"

The tall blonde chuckled, smiling widely. "Not at all, Officer Tokoyami. So what shall they be doing, sparring perhaps?"

"Let's clear the beach a bit more before that happens. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt via flying into scrap." 

Yagi nodded and turned back to his charges. “Well? Let’s get moving!”

Mina flipped off the fridge landing gracefully in front of Izuku, startling the greenette.

"Heya, I'm Mina Ashido!"

“I-Izuku Midoriya-Tokoyami. It’s n-nice to meet you, Ashido.”

The pinkette nodded, looking over at Fumikage. “And who’s tall, dark and brooding over here?”

The bird-headed boy's feathers ruffled but nonetheless he formally introduced himself.“I am Fumikage Tokoyami. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ashido."

The redheaded girl finished putting the fridge in the truck and ran over to introduce herself. "I'm Eiko Kirishima, nice to meet you!”

Izuku nodded, reintroducing himself and his brother. Eiko grinned brightly, exposing her pointed teeth 

"Come on Midoriya, we'll get this beach cleared in no time!"

It was hard to argue with Eiko’s infectious enthusiasm.

* * *

It was amazing what four teens with a drive to be heroes could do to a beach in a month. The beach was mostly cleared, the scrap hauled off to various support companies and the garbage taken to dumps.

With the beach cleared they could use the remaining two months for sparring. Chozo and Yagi had designated a small area for sparring, and they brought along a third party in case someone was injured. 

Izuku almost descended into a muttering spree, but he had grown out of that long ago. Muttering made noise. Noise made you noticeable. Getting noticed meant the possibility of getting caught. Getting caught was the end of the line.

Chiyo Shuzenji, also known as Recovery Girl, was on standby to heal those who needed it and then bop them on the head for being so reckless. 

The first was Izuku against Eiko, and the greenette walked up, clearly embarrassed in his skintight Zero Suit.

It didn’t help that he could feel Mina checking out his ass. "Looking good Midori!"

Izuku flushed red but ignored her, instead slipping on his propulsion boots and making sure they were attached correctly. 

Eiko was pumped, she was going to have a manly spar with a _boy._ Finally, after so long! Boys were always saying how they wouldn’t hit a girl, and it pissed her off. But now, after years of training, a boy wants to fight her.

The two combatants faced each other, and Chozo glanced at both of them. “Alright, you two. Some ground rules before we begin. No biting or hitting below the belt. Izuku, in your case, try not to hit Eiko in the girls. You are allowed to use your quirks and support gear. Do both of you understand?”

Izuku and Eiko nodded, already staring each other down. 

Chozo blew her whistle. "Begin!!" 

Izuku started off with a leg sweep hoping to knock her off balance, only to bludgeon himself on Eiko’s leg. He yelped in pain, and the redhead took the opportunity to grab the greenette’s leg. She lifted him off the ground and spun him in a circle, attempting to reenact the final bowser scene in the ancient video game _Super Mario 64._

The green used his boots to propel himself out of her arms, blinding her briefly with the burst. He flipped through the air landing back on the ground, deploying his stun blaster’s plasma whip.

Playtime was over.

Eiko's vision recovered from the sudden flash, and she charged at the young hunter. She caught him off guard, plowing into him, knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him flying back a few feet. 

"That wasn't cool Aniki! Why'd you blind me?" 

“How else was I supposed to get out of your iron grip?" He managed to rasp out, air flowing back into his lungs.

“Fair enough. But now that you’ve shown me what you’re capable of, I won’t hold back.”

She started charging him again, ready to sucker-punch Izuku in the gut with a Hardened fist. Izuku had learned his lesson and quickly moved out of the way lashing his plasma whip around Eiko’s ankle. The greenette landed gracefully to the side of Eiko and pulled, yanking the redhead’s leg out from underneath her. 

She face-planted into the warm sand, Izuku quickly shifting the whip back into its blaster mode. He blasted her with it, the electric pulse causing her to spasm in place for a few seconds. 

Izuku pulled her arms behind her back, holding them tightly as he sat on her glutes, pinning her legs with his surprisingly strong ones. 

“You can’t move. Surrender, please. I don’t want to hurt you by knocking you out.” Izuku pleaded, not wanting to hurt a friend.

_Aniki disabled my movement and he’s worried about hurting me after pinning me to the ground? So manly!_

“I surrender.”

Izuku immediately got up and offered a hand to Eiko. The redhead gladly took it, allowing herself to pulled up. 

As she glanced down, she noticed something _hard_ poking out of Izuku’s suit. 

"Is that a pencil in your pocket, or are you happy to see Eiko, Midori?" Mina teased, prompting the greenette to flush crimson. 

“Ahh!” His hands flew in front of his crotch, covering his little plasma cannon. “I’m sorry! I-It just sorta h-happens and I c-can’t control it! I swear I’m not a pervert!”

"Izuku, calm down. I'm sure the girls understand what happened." Chozo assured her son, shaking her head at the sight.

Eiko stared with wide eyes at the outline, shocked at what she had done.

_D-Did I cause that reaction? I-It’s so_ big…

Mortified, Izuku raced off to the water, where he dove in for a cold swim.

The rest of the group watched him go, Chiyo cackling in amusement. “Oh my. I haven’t laughed that hard in quite a while. It seems that the two of you are training some interesting individuals. I can’t wait to see how they perform in the entrance exam.”

Yagi and Chozo looked at the four teens, seeing massive blushes on their faces. 

Chozo decided to end the awkwardness. "Okay Mina, Fumi. In the ring now."

The pinkette and bird boy took their respective places at either side of the ring, staring each other down. 

“Begin!”

Mina immediately charged at Fumikage, hands ready to release weak acid at the raven-headed boy. He did nothing to block, much to Mina’s surprise.

Her cocky attitude soon got the better of her, and she rushed in, tunnel-vision on getting the boy out of the ring. 

“Your next declaration will be: ‘What’s the matter, bird-boy? You too afraid to move?’” Fumikage mocked, his expression not changing at all.

“What’s the matter, bird-boy? You too afraid to move- wait what?” Confusion and fear appeared on the pinkette’s face. “How did you know that I was going to say that?”

Her answer came in the form of Dark Shadow crashing into her side, knocking her off balance. The sentient shadow quickly sped around for a follow-up attack, catching Mina in the chest and sending her onto the sand.

_Damn, he’s fast! I can’t get close without his shadow knocking me back._

Dark Shadow raced towards her, the moth girl barely rolling out of the way before he impacted the beach, sending up a wave of sand, blinding both combatants. Dark Shadow moved on his own accord, snaking across the beach in hot pursuit of Mina. 

“Good grief, Ashido. I had hoped you would’ve been a greater adversary than this.” Fumikage rubbed the sand out of his eyes, blinking as the dust started to clear.

Mina ambushed him from the right, spraying a thin irritating acid similar to pepper spray into Fumikage’s eyes, causing him to squawk in pain. 

That got Dark Shadow’s attention, and the sentient quirk charged at the sound. His eyes widened with shock when he realized that his target and user were both in the same area, but he couldn’t stop.

_I’m sorry, Fumikage…_

Dark Shadow bowled into Fumikage and Mina, sending both of them flying outside of the ring boundary, ending the match.

Everyone stared in shock at the turn of events, and Chozo rushed over to the two combatants finding Dark Shadow covering them, muttering angrily. 

“Stupid user, stupid bubblegum demon, stupid sand, stupid beach, stupid me-”

“Shadow, stop that this instant.”

The dark creature stiffened, his head turning slowly to face the corvid matriarch. "Sorry, Mother.”

“What have we talked about?”

“Not blaming everything when an accident like this happens, but analyzing it and finding out what went wrong and how I can fix it so it doesn’t happen next time.”

Chozo patted the shadow on the beak. "That’s right. It was an accident, and I’m sure Fumi knows you didn’t mean to hurt him. Now would you please get off the two of them?”

The shadow nodded, shrinking as he uncovered Fumikage and Mina. The pinkette stood up while grasping her head, rubbing it slightly. 

“Oww…, Shadow you meanie! Did you have to hit me that hard?”

The quirk’s cheeks brightened a bit, the closest thing to blushing that he was capable of. “Sorry. I just heard that Fumi was in trouble and I rushed over as soon as I could.”

Fumikage rose to his feet, a few feathers sticking up in various places on his head. "Dark Shadow, next time I scream in anguish, please refrain from rushing blindly in my direction.” 

The bird boy brushed off his clothes, shaking his head to dislodge the sand from his feathers.

“I’m sorry, Fumi! I just wanted to make sure that you were safe!”

“I appreciate your concern, but first we must find a new method of ensuring my safety."

Chozo decided that was enough training for today. 

“Boys! Grab your stuff! We’re leaving.”

Nodding, her sons said their goodbyes and hopped into Chozo’s car, chatting on the way back home.

* * *

When they pulled into the driveway, Izuku hopped out and hurried inside, eager to change out of the Zero Suit. He opened the door and pulled off his boots, slipping on his house shoes.

“Eri, I’m home!”

“Papa!”

The little Metroid’s excited footsteps came speeding around the corner, and Izuku scooped up his daughter into a hug. Eri squealed with glee, and he carried her inside the house.

“Were you a good little girl for Grandpa?”

“Mhm! We had lots of fun! We colored and played games and watched TV, and then Grandpa asked me to call Miss Chako so she come to play too!” She nodded excitedly.

Izuku's eyes shot open in worry and panic. _Ochako is here?! I can’t let her see me in this!”_

"Miss Chako, Papa's here!" She called out, unknowingly setting off an embarrassing chain of events

_Oh no._

“Is he? I’ll be right there, hang on…”

_Eri why?_

Ochako turned the corner and saw Izuku holding Eri, who waved awkwardly.

“Hi, Izuku! How are youuuu….” Ochako’s voice trailed off when she saw what the hunter was wearing. The brunette’s permanent blush darkened, her eyes drinking in his muscular and lean physique.

_Damn, he’s fit…_

“Oh hello there, Uraraka.” Chozo pulled Ochako out of her admiring of Izuku’s body, smiling at the brunette. 

"Enjoying the view?" 

"CHOZO!!!” Izuku’s embarrassed screech confused Eri, who looked between her Papa and Grandma, confused.

“Not in front of Eri, please!”

The corvid matriarch giggled, then pushed past Izuku and walked over to Ochako. 

“In all seriousness, Uraraka, it is good to see you. Thank you for helping my husband with Eri, I know how much of a kid Jonichi can be sometimes.”

“Think nothing of it, Mrs. Tokoyami. I’m happy to help with Eri anytime.”

Chozo smiled, taking the brunette into the kitchen. “The least we can do is repay you with dinner. That is if you’d like to stay with us.”

Ochako looked over her shoulder and saw Eri and Izuku, and smiled after seeing their sunshine smiles.

“I’d love to, Mrs. Tokoyami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Eiko strikes again and Eri is totally not trying to get Ochako to be her Mama. You can thank Jules for Eiko, the Mopa really likes her character.
> 
> See you all next time!
> 
> Jules: You bet your ass i do.  
> Anyway thanks for the continued support.


	5. The Trials of the Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Hunter goes through a trial by fire. Will he pass, or be consumed by the flames?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello. We have brought you another chapter of this fic. We also appreciate all the support you all are giving us.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own Metroid or MHA. Please don't sue us.

The remaining two months of training flew by, Chozo not only honing her sons’ bodies, but also their minds. Yagi was grateful for the help he was receiving, not exactly sure how best to train a member of the opposite sex. 

Halfway through the second month, Izuku invited Ochako to join their training, which the brunette quickly accepted. The group accepted her quickly into their ranks, the three girls acting like lifelong friends after only a few days of training. Izuku was nervous but pleasantly surprised, not expecting everyone to work so well together.

Two weeks passed, and the date of the exam came. 

Izuku nervously breathed out through his nose, gave Eri a good-bye kiss and joined Chozo and Fumikage in the car.

"GOOD LUCK BOYS!!" Jonichi shouted as they drove off, Eri waving excitedly on his shoulder. “I hope you and Uncle Fumi and Uncle Shadow pass, Papa!”

Izuku waved from the back seat as the cruiser drove off, butterflies in his stomach.

“Brother, relax. We are prepared for this examination.”

“T-thanks, Fumi. I needed that.”

"You are most welcome. I can sympathize with your stress, as I am apprehensive myself. However, Mother has prepared us well, and we will ‘kick ass,’ as Dark Shadow would say.”

On cue, the sentient quirk appeared, giving a thumbs-up. “Don’t worry bro! We’ll do great!”

Izuku nodded, his anxiety slowly disappearing. He nodded, his confidence steadily rising. “You’re right. I can do this.”

* * *

“I can’t do this. Nope. Not happening, I’m going home.” The greenette spun on his heel and headed back to the car, much to his brother’s dismay.

“Izuku! You cannot be serious! You would wish to give up on such a monumental opportunity? You would give up on the chance to be the first quirkless hero!? What would father say?"

“Don’t care. I’ll deal with it later.”

Dark Shadow appeared, blocking the door handle. “Bro, that is such bullshit. All of us know that you do care, and you’re going to run away because of how many people there are!? Shameful. What would the Jellyfish think if she saw you like this?”

That got Izuku’s attention. He stopped, all of the tender moments he had with Eri popping into his mind. Her beaming smile, the way she greeted him every day with a smile and a hug, the day she had hatched…

Chozo sighed and poked her head out the car window. “If you won’t do it for yourself, at least do it for Eri.”

_ Do it for her. _

All the anxiety and doubts that plagued Izuku’s mind were blasted away as a single thought repeated itself in his mind.

_ Do it for her.  _

_ Pass for her. _

_ Become a hero for her. _

The greenette nodded, a fiery determination burning in his eyes. He looked over himself one last time to make sure he had everything he needed, then clenched his fist, turning to the main entrance of U.A.

“I’ll do it for her!”

Dressed in his Zero Suit, propulsion boots on his feet, stun blaster on his hip, Izuku strode forth towards the main gates, ready to seize the day.

He wasn’t the only thing that wanted to seize. The toe of one of his boots slipped on a loose stone in the path and the greenette tripped, his eyes going wide.

_ So this is how I die, skull cracked open on the concrete. Heh. At least Eri is in good hands. I always thought it'd be the Dragon that got me in the end. _

Izuku closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came, and the greenette opened his eyes to see himself floating above the ground, weightless. A hand grabbed his shoulder and reoriented him to be upright.

“Sorry for using my quirk without asking, Midoriya, but I thought it would be bad luck if I let you fall on the day of your exam.”

“Uraraka?!”

The brunette nodded, touching her fingertips together and uttering a quiet “Release!” Izuku’s weight returned to him, and he blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“Thank you, Uraraka. I probably would’ve banged my head pretty badly had you not caught me.”

“Brother, are you unscathed? You tripped in your determined state, and I was concerned.” Fumikage hurried to his brother, doing a quick lookover of Izuku’s body. Satisfied that the greenette was unharmed, he turned to Ochako and bowed slightly in gratitude.

“You have my gratitude, Uraraka. I hope my brother did not cause any inconvenience.”

Ochako waved her hand dismissively, a blush coming to her face. “I-It’s nothing, Tokoyami. But we should get going now. We don’t want to be late for the orientation.”

The two boys nodded and followed her inside the building, making their way to the auditorium, where they collected their testing tickets and discovered that they would be sitting, organized by high school. Ochako reluctantly departed from the duo, who took their seats as the orientation began.

A man with a ridiculous crescent moon pompadour walked on stage, flashing a brilliant smile to the audience. Dark Shadow immediately started chirping in excitement. “Oh my god Fumi look! It’s Present Mic!”

“Dark Shadow, please refrain from speaking. You’re disturbing the others.”

“YEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!! Hello, listeners! Welcome to the practical portion of the U.A. Entrance Exam! Before we get started, everyone say HEY!”

The auditorium was silent, save for the excited squawk of Dark Shadow.

“I’ll take it. Alright, so, the practical exam will have you split into different testing areas. If you came from the same school as another examinee, you will not be placed in the same testing area as your schoolmate. Now, the exam will have you placed in a faux cityscape with faux villains. There are three different kinds of villains, each worth a different point value. They are described in the pamphlets you were given before orientation. Your goal is t-”

“Excuse me!"

A blue-haired robot-like boy stood up, chopping the air and slapping the pamphlet. “The given pamphlet states that there are four different variations of the faux villains! If this is an error, it is most unbecoming of such a prestigious university such as U.A! And you, with the scandalous green jumpsuit!”

He pointed an accusatory finger at Izuku, who was quietly chanting his mantra of “Do it for her.”

“You have been muttering for the entire presentation! If you think this is a game, then you should leave immediately!”

Izuku sighed, and stood up, glaring at the bluenette. “I don’t think this is a game. And I think that if you are so quick to judge me for thinking that I’m not completely serious about this exam, then you need to get your priorities straight, asshole.”

The bluenette sputtered and the auditorium fell into silence, save for the quiet “Dammmmnnnnn!!!” from Dark Shadow.

“Now let’s all just calm down! Please, both of you take your seats before I kick you both out!”

Izuku and the bluenette sat down, glaring at each other before turning their attention back to Present Mic.

“Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, your goal is to get as many points as you can before time runs out. The more points you get, the higher your chance of being accepted into U.A. is. As for the fourth kind of villain, they are worth zero points and are not meant to be fought. Your testing areas are listed on your registration ticket. Now get out there and do what heroes do! Go beyond,” Present Mic cupped his ear to hear the response he was sure he would get.

“PLUS ULTRA!!!”

“This exam oughta be interesting…”

* * *

The bus ride to the testing ground was tense, to say the least.

None of the other examinees wanted anything to do with each other, creating a tense atmosphere. 

The bus pulled up to the faux city and let out all of its passengers, who spread out, warming up for the big event.

Izuku spotted Ochako talking to Kirishima, and he started towards them, only to be stopped by the bluenette from earlier.

“Those two appear to be calming each other down. Do you intend to distract them before the exam starts?”

The young hunter said nothing and walked past the bluenette, ignoring his outcry as he made his way towards his friends.

Eiko noticed him first and waved, Ochako turning in his direction as well. “Aniki, over here!” 

Izuku chuckled and responded with some playful banter. “Hello, Kirishima. How is my favorite sparring partner? Not too sore from your last loss, I hope!”

“Are you sure you aren’t sore yourself, Aniki? I landed some heavy punches in our last bout!” She countered back, smiling and flashing her pointed teeth.

“BEGIN!!!”

The hunter bolted from his friends, using his propulsion boots to rocket himself towards the open gate, leaving several confused examinees behind.

“WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THERE’S NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!!!”

* * *

A squadron of 1-pointers locked onto their target, a boy in a green jumpsuit aiming a sparking blaster at them. 

The blast shot from the barrel, striking the leader of the squadron and frying its circuits.

A rocket-boosted axe-kick caved in the head of the next bot.

A plasma whip ripped off the head of a third, smashing it into the fourth as the fifth’s algorithms struggled to keep up.

A logic error caused the bot to self destruct, leaving Izuku standing on a pile of scrap. The hunter did not stop to rest, instead charging forward, looking for more prey.

An examinee cornered by a three-pointer caught his attention.

_ Now go out there and do what heroes do! _

Surely they didn’t just mean fighting villains, did they?

The three-pointer locked on, aiming its cannons at the unfortunate individual in the corner. It charged its stun blast and a plasma whip wrapped around its left cannon, causing the blast to miss.

The robot spun around, analyzing the newest threat as Izuku jumped into its chest, unleashing a flurry of roundhouse kicks, launching the ape-like robot into the air, where it exploded.

Izuku landed gracefully, running for more prey to hunt and innocents to save.

* * *

A mouse-bear-dog thing watched one of several monitors and took notes as the exam continued. 

Next to him, a scruffy-looking man with massive bags underneath his eyes grinned at the monitor showing Izuku.

“I like this one. What’s his name?”

A shuffling of papers came and a man wearing a cowboy hat with his hair up in dreadlocks pulled up Izuku’s file. 

“Name’s Izuku Midoriya-Tokoyami. Boy’s folks died in a house fire. He was the only survivor. Well, hack my legs off an' call me shorty. The boy is raisn’ a Metroid. Says here she got hit by Reptilian Empress’s Super Crown Blast. He’s apparently raisn’ the critter as his own kin. Interestin’ case, this boy.”

The scruffy man nodded, his smile growing wider. “That’s some interesting support gear he has. What’s his quirk?”

The cowboy turned the page, his eyes growing wide. “Well, butter my biscuits. Boy doesn't have a quirk!"

“You’re serious?”

“Abso-tootin’-lutely.”

Before the scruffy man could respond, an assistant barged into the room panting as if he had run a marathon. 

“Principal Nedzu, Power Loader is asking if we can release the distractions. Do we have your approval?”

The white mouse-bear-dog-thing nodded. “Release the Zero-Pointers.”

* * *

Izuku rescued another examinee as the ground began to quake, a massive shadow looming over the street.

The hunter looked over his shoulder, seeing a metal behemoth towering over the faux city, peering down at the terrified teenagers.

A zero was painted onto its chest, and Izuku shrugged. “I’ve seen worse. Giant robot isn’t that bad.”

His fellow examinees panicked and fled, the bluenette from the orientation racing by as he fled. Izuku turned to flee, eager to find more prey when a familiar voice reached his ears.

“Oww…”

He whipped around to see Ochako pinned beneath a concrete slab, unable to move. He dashed forward, racing to her side as Eiko also rushed to the brunette’s aid.

“Kirishima, help me move this rubble!”

The redhead nodded, getting into position as the duo strained their muscles to lift the rubble.

It wouldn’t budge, and the treads of the Zero-Pointed rolled ever-closer.

“TWO MINUTES REMAINING!!! YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!”

The duo stared at the titan before them when an idea popped into the emerald hunter’s head. He turned to Eiko and began forming a plan.

“This is going to sound crazy, but hear me out.”

He informed the redhead of his plan, and she grinned widely. “Aniki, that might be crazy enough to work! Let’s do it!”

Izuku made himself into an impromptu launchpad and boosted Eiko into the air, the girl hardening her skin and curling into a ball. 

The young hunter backed up and released a boosted kick at maximum power, breaking his foot in the process and launching Eiko like a missile into the iron giant.

The beast’s skin crumpled like paper as the redhead tore through its chest, explosions rocking its core as it toppled backwards, sending up a massive dust cloud.

Izuku’s foot screamed in agony, the greenette gritting his teeth and limping over to Ochako, who had used her quirk to crawl out from beneath the rubble. They met in the middle, and laughed through the pain.

“That was some move, Midoriya.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if that would work. Ow, my foot is killing me…”

Kirishima poked her head out of the crater she created, a massive toothy grin on her face.

“That was SO MANLY!!! LET’S DO IT AGAIN!”

She looked over at her injured friends, then decided perhaps it was a bad time. “Or not…”

“EXAM OVER! YYYYEEEAAHHHH!!!”

An elderly woman dressed like a doctor hobbled over to the injured duo, giving them a once-over. “Can you two walk?”

“No. My foot is completely broken and I think her ankle is sprained.”

The doctor nodded, walking and placing a kiss on the foreheads of the two teens, their feet knitting themselves back together. 

She handed them each a packet of gummies, then sent them off with a clean bill of health.

Ochako’s permanent blush intensified, and she tapped her index fingers together, embarrassed. 

“Midoriya, Kirishima, thank you. I would’ve died, but you two saved me. Thank you.”

Eiko beamed, and Izuku looked away sheepishly. “Don’t worry about it, Uraraka. I’m sure you would’ve done the same for us!”

“You’re right, I probably would have!”

The trio made their way to the exit, climbing into the bus and heading to the main building. 

Fumikage was waiting for Izuku by the car, a serious look on his face.

The greenette’s expression turned stone-like, and he strode towards Fumikage, who smirked.

“Oh? You’re approaching me? Instead of running away?”

“I can’t hug the shit out of you without getting any closer.”

“Oho! Then come as close as you like!”

Chozo had enough of their shenanigans. “Get in the car, you two! Remind me to have a  _ chat _ with your father later.” She warned the two.

Izuku laughed and waved to his friends, climbing into the backseat. 

The trial had ended, and the hunter was victorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Izuku's foot. But that was an amazing shot! 
> 
> See you all next time!


	6. The Surface of U.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our hunter ventures to UA and meets his new classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Again Jules and I appreciate all the support. It means a lot.
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please comment down below.
> 
> We do not own MHA or Metroid. Please don't sue us.

The week following the U.A. Entrance Exam was painstakingly slow. The days seemed to drag on for ages as the two brothers awaited their letters. 

It wasn't until breakfast at the end of the week that they arrived.

Jonichi was calmly reading a news article about the Dragon still roaming free, sipping his morning tea when Chozo barged in with a smile on her face.

"FUMI, IZUKU WAKE UP THE LETTERS ARE HERE!!!" She hollered up the steps. 

Izuku walked out of his room carrying a sleepy Eri in his arms. "They are? I expected it to take another week for them to arrive."

He headed down the stairs, Fumikage following after almost falling down the stairs. He grumbled as he poured a cup of black coffee, taking solace in the darkened depths of the beverage. 

Dark Shadow yawned, stretching his shadowy arms. "Morning Everyone, Fumi's a grump because he fell out of bed at Ma's yelling."

Fumikage turned to his quirk/brother and gave him a tired glare, "Silence Shadow. Let me partake in this darkened caffeinated concoction before you begin with your falsehoods."

“Whatever, broody boi. We got letters to open!” Dark Shadow darted over to Chozo, who handed him the letters. The sentient quirk snaked his way back to Fumi, eager to hear the results.

Izuku set his sleeping daughter on the couch before making his way over to the bird-matriarch. Chozo handed the greenette his letter, and he made his back to the couch, sitting next to Eri, he began to pet her head as he opened the letter, a small metallic disk plopping in front of him. 

  


_"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! CONGRATS IZUKU MIDORIYA-TOKOYAMI, YOU FOUND THE TRUE MEANING OF THE TEST, YEEEEEAAH!"_

The yelling from the projection woke up Eri. "Mmm Papa whas going on?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

Izuku turned towards his daughter, "Papa got his letter from U.A, wanna finish watching it together?"

The jellyfish nodded and hopped on her papa's lap, hugging him as they watched the projection together.

A hand from the side of the projection stuck out and waved, the Present Mic turning his attention to an unseen person.

“Oh right, sorry. I’ll keep it down. I just get so excited with all of this and it makes me so giddy!” The hero did a little dance of excitement from a very old game before settling down.

“Well, Midoriya-Tokoyami, it seems that the results are in! As you know, examinees were given points based on the villains you defeated, but what you weren't told was that you're also rewarded rescue points for helping out your fellow examinees. I have the pleasure of announcing the results, which will be displayed now.”

A chart appeared on the projection, displaying the top ten examinees in the entrance exam.

**Name**

| 

**Villain Points**

| 

**Rescue Points**

| 

**Rank**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Izuku Midoriya-Tokoyami

| 

38

| 

40

| 

1st  
  
Eiko Kirishima

| 

39

| 

39

| 

1st  
  
Katsumi Bakugou

| 

77

| 

0

| 

2nd  
  
Ochako Uraraka

| 

28

| 

45

| 

3rd  
  
Ibara Shiozaki

| 

36

| 

32

| 

4th  
  
Itsuka Kendo

| 

25

| 

40

| 

5th  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

52

| 

9

| 

6th  
  
Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

49

| 

10

| 

7th  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

47

| 

10

| 

8th  
  
Yosetsu Awase

| 

50

| 

6

| 

9th  
  
“Congratulations on scoring first place, Midoriya-Tokoyami. _WEEEELLLCOOOMMMEEE TOOOOO YOUUUUUURRRRR HEEEEEERRRRROOOO ACCCAAAADDEEEMMMIAAAA!! YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"_

And with that last scream, the projection shut off

A smile began to break out across the young hunter's face, the first step in becoming a hero complete as well as the first step towards the takedown of the Dragon.

_I did it. I actually did it. I'm one step closer to making sure the Dragon doesn’t hurt anyone again._

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, dismissing the memories of a burning house and the screams of a woman.

"Papa, did you hear the man with the weird hair? YOU DID IT!" Eri wrapped her arms around her father’s torso, hugging him as tightly as her tiny arms would let her. Izuku chuckled and embraced her, running his hand through her snow-white hair. 

“I sure did, Eri. I sure did.”

“YO! WE DID IT FUMI!!! HIGH-FIVE!” 

“For heaven’s sake, I appreciate your enthusiasm, Shadow but I still have a quantity of my caffeinated concoction left. I would greatly appreciate it if you refrained from shouting for a bit longer. The cockatoo on the disk did enough screaming for the morning."

The rest of the family burst into laughter, a faint shade of lavender coming to Dark Shadow’s face. The quirk huffed and looked away, clearly upset.

“Right. Boys, get some breakfast, your father and I will help you all with the packing. It’s best to be prepared.”

Chozo scooped up the remnants of the envelopes, tossing them into a bin before shooing her husband out of the kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for her boys.

She watched them hurry up the stairs to get dressed, a smile on her face.

_My babies are growing up…_

* * *

“I see. And you need your daughter to keep the nightmares away?” Nedzu asked, his eyes fixated on the greenette in front of him.

Eri squeezed Izuku’s hand lightly, and he nodded. “Yes, sir. I haven’t had a single nightmare or panic attack since Eri has been with me. I’m not sure that I’ve completely healed, but I do believe that my daughter is certainly helping me through the trauma.”

Nedzu scribbled down some notes on a notepad before turning his gaze back to Izuku. The mouse-dog-bear-thing’s gaze was understanding, as he has his own trauma.

“I’ll allow her to stay here with you.”

Izuku let out a sigh of relief, his entire body relaxing with the news.

“But there will be a few rules that you will need to follow while she’s here.” Nedzu walked over to his desk and pulled out a liability form, making a few adjustments before he handed to Izuku.

“This form will act as a contract that allows Eri to stay here. Follow its terms, and we will not have any problems. Now, the first rule states that you are responsible for your daughter. If she is hurt, it is your responsibility to make sure she receives medical attention. She breaks anything, you have to pay for it, etc.”

Izuku nodded, completely understanding. The first rule was a given and something that Chozo had drilled into his head.

“Second, as we don't have a classroom for younger students, she will attend the same classes as you. If she causes a distraction, any punishment given to her by the professor applies to you as well.”

That second rule made sense. They had to keep order in the classroom and everything like that.

“Thirdly, this is the most important one, so I advise you to pay attention, Midoriya.” Nedzu looked Izuku dead in the eyes, giving him an unblinking, soul-piercing stare. 

“You must love her with every fiber of your being. Failure to do so will result in immediate expulsion from U.A, no questions asked.”

Izuku's didn’t even blink. “I understand. You have my word that I will never stop loving my jellyfish."

Nedzu liked that answer and backed off, hopping back to his desk. “Good. You are free to go, Midoriya. We hope to see you next week at the dorms.”

Izuku bowed, and lead Eri out to the hall, where the rest of the Tokoyamis were waiting nervously. 

“She can stay with me.”

The rest of the family broke into quiet celebration, and they left with smiles on their faces.

* * *

When the Tokoyamis arrived, the dorms were already pretty packed, full of students who were milling around in the common room.

Chozo faced her boys with tears streaming down her face. Her husband was even more of a mess,snot was flowing out of his nose. 

The Tokoyami Matriarch wiped her tears before hugging her boys. "T-This i-is g-goodbye for now. I-Izuku, don't get into trouble. F-Fumi, try to talk to people more."

Jonichi tried to speak but all that came out was gibberish.

“Bye Grandma. Bye Grandpa. I’ll make Papa and my uncles visit you when we have a break. Right, Papa?”

Izuku nodded, giving both Chozo and Jonichi a hug as Fumikage tried and failed to contain his tears. The bird-boy and Dark Shadow gave a tearful goodbye to their parents, then resumed unpacking.

When they finished unpacking, the trio headed downstairs, where Izuku smelled something he hasn't in twelve years.

His mother's Katsudon. 

Only three people knew the recipe, himself, his mother and an old friend.

Izuku’s pace quickened and he hurried into the kitchen, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets when he saw who was cooking. 

"KACCHAN?!" 

A girl with ash-blonde spiky hair yelped and almost dropped the pan she was holding. She whirled around, her red eyes widening in disbelief.

“DEKU?!"

The young girl set down her pan, turning off the gas stove before she turned and crushed Izuku in a bone-breaking hug, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed loudly.

“I t-thought you d-died with Auntie I-Inko and U-Uncle Hisashi! How a-are you alive?!"

Izuku held the taller girl close, sobbing into her shoulder, as he breathed in her familiar scent.

She smelled like caramel.

“I-I ran w-when M-Mom told m-me to and I-I didn’t l-look back. I t-thought about g-going to y-you and Auntie, but the D-Dragon…”

His voice broke, and the blonde held him close, the two reunited friends sobbing before a voice come from the doorway.

"Papa who is she? Is she my mama?"

Izuku reluctantly let go of the girl and faced Eri, wiping his tears away with his handkerchief. The ash-blonde looked at him with just as much confusion as Fumikage came in, seeing his brother extremely close to a girl he did not know.

“Baku, are you ok? I heard sobbing- Aniki?!” Eiko came running in, followed closely by Ochako. She did not miss just how close the blonde and Izuku were, and a painful feeling swelled up inside her.

The ash-blonde looked around the room, her confusion growing by the second. “Deku, you have some explaining to do.”

Fumikage and Dark Shadow bristled when they heard the nickname, a dark aura emanating from the two. “Why are you labeling my brother as useless? Do you wish to keep your soul within you?”

"What did you say you half-furry?! I'll fry you up with eleven herbs and spices!" The dandelion stood up, small explosions detonating from her palms.

Before a brawl could start in the kitchen, Izuku held up hands and called for silence. Once everyone had stopped actively trying to kill each other, the greenette began.

“I see some introductions are in order. Kacchan, this is my adoptive brother Fumikage Tokoyami and his quirk Dark Shadow. The adorable ray of sunshine over there is my adoptive daughter, Eri. I’m assuming you’ve already met Kirishima and Uraraka?”

“What? Oh. You mean Shitty Hair and Round Face?”

Izuku groaned and face-palmed. “Kacchan, please don’t swear around my daughter. She’s only six.”

  


She scoffed, "I started cursing at 4!"

“That’s not an excuse, Kacchan. Anyway, everyone, this is Katsumi Bakugo. She was- no, _is_ my childhood friend. We would play together every day, and she calls me Deku not because I’m useless. You see, I’m the nerdier one out of the two of us, and Kacchan would always ask me how science worked.”

Katsumi interrupted. “And this goddam-, I mean goshdarn nerd would explain it to me so that I didn’t feel like a complete moron. Thanks for that, by the way.”

She playfully punched Izuku in the arm, getting a chuckle out of him.

Fumikage’s curiosity got the better of him, and he asked a very personal question. “Forgive my inquiry, but I must ask. Are the two of you in a relationship?”

The two friends’ faces exploded into blushes, and they realized how close they were to each other. 

“NO!” They both shouted, Izuku covering his face with his hands and Katsumi looking away and hurrying back to the stove. She lit the flame and started the Katsudon again, barking orders at Izuku over her shoulder.

“Deku, since I know you know how to make this shit, fucking help me!”

“What did the dandelion say, Papa? Uncle Shadow covered my ears.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. She's a potty mouth, who needs to put money in a swear jar if there's one around here.”

The painful feeling in Ochako’s chest faded, and she made her way over to the greenette, looking down at him. 

“Uh, Midoriya?”

Izuku looked up from the dish he was cooking. "Yes, Uraraka?"

The brunette blushed, struggling to form a straight sentence in her head. “Well, uh, you see, uh…”

She took a deep breath and let her thought out all at once. “IsitokayifIcallyouDekutoo?”

“Sure.”

Ochako froze. “What?”

“I said sure. That nickname stopped being an insult a long time ago. It took the combined effort of my mother and Auntie Mistuki, but eventually, she called me it as a compliment. Instead of it meaning useless, it started to give off a ‘you can do it vibe.’" The young hunter replied with a fond smile on his face

"Deku, if you're finished flirting with Round Face, help me serve the food. We have twenty hungry mouths to feed and I can only hope we made enough.”

“Twenty-one, Kacchan.”

“Whatever. Just help me serve the damn food!”

* * *

After the food was served, the dormmates decided that it was a good idea to introduce themselves to each other, as they would be spending the next four years together. 

The bluenette that Izuku had called out began, introducing himself as Tenya Iida and offering an apology to Izuku.

"My apologies Midoriya. I let the tension of the exam get to me and I snapped at you. My humblest apologies.” 

The young hunter waved him off. “Iida, it’s fine. I was on edge too and I probably shouldn’t have responded like that either.”

While the bluenette continued to bow robotically, a girl with a muscular build and hair made of vines glared at Izuku and Eri but said nothing.

_A child out of marriage. How scandalous._

She continued to eat as a boy with a stoned look on his face and tape rolls on his arms introduced himself. 

"Uh I'm Hanta Sero, My quirk is uh Tape. Kinda self-explanatory." The young boy drawled lazily, not quite present.

"Are you fucking high?!" Katsumi growled out.

"Uhhh yeah." He sat down and resumed eating.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and what seemed like a smug aura stood up and introduced himself. "I am Neito Monoma, I honestly didn't expect to be in 1-A. But now that I am, let's prove that we are the best class in U.A!"

After that display, a girl with grey hair and a ghostly aura about her stood up, her lone blue eye looking out blankly at her classmates. "I am Reiko Yanagi."

The shortest member of the class besides Eri peeked over the table, slightly drooling at the goddess that sat next to him. The goddess sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm Momo Yaoyorozu. That's Minoru Mineta."

On the other side of the goddess was a punk rocker, who sacked the grape head with an ear-jack. "I hate perverts. Anyway, I'm Kyoka Jirou. Pleased to meet you and all that jazz."

A zappy flirt of a boy sweated slightly but managed to keep a strong face. "Hey my name's Denki Kaminari but the lovely ladies can call me babe." He spoke with a flirty time.

A glare from Kyoka sent the lightning dolt back into his seat.

A frog looking girl croaked out "I'm Tsuyu Asui, but please call me Tsu, kero."

A boy who resembled a genderbent Eiko with silver hair spoke up. "My name's Testutestu Testutestu, yes I'm aware of how dumb it is, please don't ask why my parents named me it. I don't know." He sat back down with a resigned look on his face, grumbling about how unmanly his name was.

A floating outfit stood up and spoke, startling a few people. "Hi! I'm Tooru Hagakure. I hope to have a great four years with you all!" She spoke with a bubbly voice.

An absolute giant of a man with a soft voice and six arms spoke up."My name is Mezo Shoji,it's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we all will succeed in our endeavors." 

He bowed politely and sat down, forming a mouth on one of his arms to consume his Katsudon.

A boy with red-and-white-colored hair and heterochromia as well as a scar over his left eye stood up. "I am Shoto Todoroki."

He sat down and gave off an unfriendly, impassive aura. 

The vine-haired girl finally stood up and spoke her mind. "I am Ibara Shiozaki, and Midoriya, I am horrified that you had a child outside the holy union of matrimony! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The entire table fell silent and all eyes turned to Izuku, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Shiozaki, Eri is my adopted child. Not my biological daughter. But I love her just the same. Since you didn’t know, I won’t hold it against you, but I would like an apology." He pulled Eri into a protective embrace, the rest of the class giving Ibara looks of disappointment.

The vine-haired Christian nodded, a shameful look on her face. “The Lord has forgiven me, so I hope you can too. My humblest apologies, Midoriya.”

The rest of the dinner descended into pleasant chatter after the tense atmosphere dissipated, Izuku and Katsumi decided to head outside and get some fresh air. "Ochako can you watch Eri for a few minutes?" 

"Of course Deku!" The gravity girl assured her friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Katsumi broke the silence. "Eri is the Metroid egg from when we were younger, isn't she?"

Izuku was taken aback by the question. 

"W-What? N-No! W-Why would you think that?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Deku. You and I both know what she is and what she’s capable of. My only question is, when are you going to tell her?”

Izuku looked away and sighed through his nose, not liking where the conversation was going. 

“She already knows that she’s a Metroid, Kacchan. As for what she can do, I haven’t told her because I don’t know the full extent of her abilities yet. She's something new. She's a mix of Metroid and Phazon, she's also part human." He confessed.

"Deku, how is she human? Unless your parents did some really weird thing like inject their DNA into her, I don’t see how-”

“Reptilian Empress."

“Oh. Wait, why was she around Reptilian Empress? Don’t tell me you left her fucking unattended!!" She growled.

"I was running from the police. My adoptive mother actually. While I was dashing away, I bumped into the villain. Reptilian Empress almost killed me Kacchan. I was almost a girl as well. But Eri took the blast. And here we are.”

Izuku chuckled dryly and shook his head, reminiscing bitter memories. “She saved my life, Kacchan. The least I can do is raise her as my own daughter.”

Katsumi took a deep before saying something that would change their lives. "You don't have to do it alone. I'll be there to help. She needs a mother doesn't she?"

Izuku looked over at Katsumi which a confused expression. “Kacchan, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

The dandelion chuckled and punched his arm. “You’re so fucking dense. But that’s what I like about you, you damn nerd.”

_And if I hadn’t just found out you were alive today, I would kiss you, but we need time._

Katsumi looked over at her best friend, her heart longing for him.

_We all do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That's a twist. That's very twisty.
> 
> Jules: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> See you all next time!


	7. The Worth of a Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the QAT is tackled and results are drawn up. Bit of relationship build up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back. Thanks for the support and all that. Anyway, QAT! WOOOOO!!!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave a comment down below.
> 
> We do not own MHA or Metroid. Please don't sue us

Izuku awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, its shrill beeping rousing both him and Eri from their restful slumber. He groaned, and smacked the offending object, snoozing the alarm as he rolled over.

As he began to doze off once more, a voice brought him back.

"Brother you can't meet Somnus once again today. We have a class to attend, and I do not wish to see you absent the first day because you did not rouse yourself from sleep."

"Fuck off Fumi, the bed was uncomfortable. I couldn't get Eri to bed til late because it's a new place and you know she is with new places."

And with that, the little jellyfish woke up. "Papa, what time is it?" She mumbled still waking.

"Fumi, can you take Eri downstairs while I get dressed?" The hunter now fully awake asked.

The bird-headed boy nodded and guided his niece out the door and down the steps, leaving Izuku alone in his room. He stretched, stretching his muscles for the day’s journey before opening his dresser. 

His appointed uniform was waiting for him. Izuku stared at it for a good ten seconds before pulling his shirt off, revealing his toned physique. A few scars adorned his arms from violent encounters on the streets, a massive one on his abdomen where the rebar had pierced him.

They were reminders of a harder time.

They reminded him to appreciate his life now.

Izuku pulled on his white dress shirt, changing into his pants and coat before heading downstairs to the common area with Eri and Fumikage.

As he approached the communal living room he saw Sero passed out on the couch, apparently not making it to his room last night. Eiko was trying to wake him up, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"Come on dude, wake up! You can't be late on the first day!" She gently slapped the tape-boy, who bolted straight up.

"DON’T LET MOM FIND MY POT!"

Eiko screamed and punched him out of reflex, knocking the pothead out. 

"Shit!" She slapped the boy awake once more, panic on her face

"Okay okay, I'm up! You didn't have to slap me." The tape-boy frowned, rubbing the side of his face. “You have one hell of a right hook.”

Izuku decided to interrupt the antics. "Morning Kirishima. Morning Sero. I trust you both slept well?"

Eiko flashed her toothy grin and nodded. “I slept like a baby!”

The tape-armed boy shrugged. "I did til Miss Shark over here slapped me awake."

“Would you have rather been late to class and had to explain to the professor that you overslept on the first day?”

"And tell them about my pot? Nah. Thanks, Kirishima." Sero removed himself from the couch, moving past Izuku, Fumikage, and Eri.

The smell of fresh rice greeted the trio as they entered the kitchen, seeing Katsumi and Ochako frying bacon and eggs as they served breakfast for everyone, including Eri. Izuku handed a cup of instant coffee to Fumikage, who took a deep sip and gave a thankful nod for his brother. 

Izuku made his and Eri's plates and took his seat, not noticing that the eyes of Ochako and Katsumi were locked onto the seat next to him. The two girls locked eyes, and they both acknowledged each other.

An unspoken conversation took place, and the race began.

Katsumi and Ochako lunged for the seat next to Izuku, both wanting to sit next to the one they desired. Time seemed to slow for the two of them, and Ochako stumbled.

Her rival seized the opportunity and claimed the seat, shooting Ochako a triumphant smirk.

Ochako responded by sitting across from Izuku.

Fumi chuckled at the display. "It seems that our brother is popular with the ladies, Dark Shadow.”

“Eri might have a Mama or two soon. Ma might have a few daughters in law. It’s gonna be great either way."

The rest of the class stumbled into the dining room and took their seats at the table, digging into their breakfast.

The two ladies blushed as Izuku was busy helping Eri get onto her chair, setting her in a high chair and buckling her in. He saw the ladies blushes and panicked. "Are you guys feeling okay? You don’t have a fever or anything, do you?" 

Katsumi quickly recovered."No, we're fine but thanks for asking ya nerd. Now come on and eat. Round Face and I didn’t spend all morning making breakfast just for you to look at it.” 

Izuku nodded and picked up his chopsticks, only to find that his plate was now sitting in between Ochako and Katsumi, their chopsticks at the ready. 

“Open wide, Deku.” Ochako held out a bit of rice, much to Izuku’s embarrassment and Katsumi’s rage. 

“I-I can f-feed m-myself, Uraraka. T-There’s no n-need for-”

Ochako gave him an unimpressed look. “Humor me, Deku."

He opened his mouth and Ochako moved the chopsticks into his mouth, his lips closing around rice. She pulled them out and he chewed, Katsumi preparing another serving for him.

The two girls begrudging worked together, feeding Izuku his breakfast as the rest of the class looked on in awe.

“I wanna be fed breakfast!” Eri whined, huffing in her seat. 

Dark Shadow swooped out from nowhere scooped up a pair of chopsticks and some rice, stopping in front of Eri.

“Say ahhh, Jellyfish." 

"Ahh."

The living shadow flew the chopsticks into her mouth as she chomped down, chewing in bliss.

“Again!”

Dark Shadow chuckled, preparing another serving. “You are really spoiled, you know that?”

Eri said nothing and ate her breakfast, earning many coos from around the table.

Mineta took out a notebook and scribbled something down, pocketing the notebook a few seconds later.

“I can use this. People love a good fluffy scene before some romantic love-making.”

* * *

“1-C, 1-B, 1-A… ah! Here it is! Everyone, over here!” Izuku waved his hand over to his classmates, and they followed him into the classroom, where they took their seats and began chatting.

“I wonder who our homeroom teacher will be."

Their question was answered by a shrill "YEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm your homeroom teacher, Hizashi Yamada. But you probably know me as Present Mic! Everybody say HEY!"

The man resembling a cockatoo was greeted by the complete and utter shocked silence of his students, save for a surprised squawk from Dark Shadow.

"Now normally my buddy Shota would teach first years, but the dean was getting tired of him expelling the class each year, so I’m in charge of teaching you all! YYYEEEAAAHHH-"

“Geez, Yamada-sensei. You’re going to scare them all if you keep yelling like that.” A girl with a height almost reaching Ochako’s already tall six feet two inches stepped into the room with a disappointed look on her face. 

She had blue hair that reached her hips, thighs that looked like they could crush a watermelon between them, a slightly muscular build, motherly hips, and a generous bust that caused Kyoka to look down at her own chest and pout. 

“Well, I can’t help but be excited, Hadou! This is my first time teaching a homeroom and it pumps me up!”

Hadou rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to the class. She waved and flashed a smile that rivaled one of Eri’s, nearly blinding those in the first row.

“Hello everyone, my name is Nejire Hadou. Since Yamada-sensei is busy with his hero duties and radio show, I’m here to assist him in teaching you all. I hope we all get along!”

She flashed another smile that caused temporary blindness in the students of the front row.

“Well, I believe that it is now time for the orientation for this semester. I don’t see any syllabi here, so I suppose I will have to wing it. You all are here for four-”

“Sensei, there is no orientation for this semester. Were you paying attention when the dean gave you this class?”

"Nope, I was too busy soaking in Shota's heartbroken look when he realized he'd actually have to teach."

Nejire sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I guess this is why the dean assigned a teaching assistant to you. Well, there’s no time like the present. Everyone, go to the locker rooms and meet us outside in 10 minutes. You’re having a fitness exam.”

She turned and marched out the door, Present Mic following her out. 

He poked his head back in, a smile on his face. “The last listener out has to lock the door. And uh, why is there a small blue girl next to you, uh…”

“Midoriya-Tokoyami, sir.”

“Wow. That’s a mouthful. Do you mind if I just call you Midoriya?”

“Not at all.”

"Midoriya why is there an adorable blue child next to you?"

"She's my daughter sir, the dean told me she has to come to class with me or I'd be expelled."

Present Mic seemed to accept that answer and nodded, heading out into the hall. The rest of the class filled out and made their way to the locker room, not excited for the fitness test.

* * *

The boys said nothing as they changed, and Mineta stumbled across a hole in the wall. He peeked through and drooled, whipping out his notebook and scribbling something down before plugging the hole with one of the balls on his head and moving on. The rest of the boys watched him go with confused looks on their faces.

The lightning dolt decided to speak up. "What ya doing there Mineta? Peeking on the babes?”

Much to everyone’s surprise, the grape head nodded. 

“Yeah, I did. But I got all the material I need, so there’s no sense in lingering around and dishonoring these lovely ladies. Hell, none of them may ever like me, but they are still beautiful and surely capable. If you want my advice, Kaminari, I suggest that you stop trying to get into a woman’s pants within the first 30 seconds of meeting her.”

The short boy walked out of the locker room, leaving everyone stunned.

Izuku shook his head and followed Mineta out to the field, where Present Mic, Nejire and Eri waited for them.

The rest of the class lined up, and Present flashed a brilliant smile.

"YEAAAAHHHH!!! Are you little listeners ready for the Quirk Apprehension Test?"

Dead silence save for one “Yeah!” from the living shadow.

“Jeez. What a crowd. Anyway, Kirishima, since you scored first in the entrance exam, you're up first for the ball toss. Come stand in this circle.”

Eiko did as she was asked and stood in the circle, taking a ball from her teacher.

“Kirishima, how far can you throw a ball usually?”

“Around 40 to 50 meters. Why?”

Present Mic grinned widely. “I want you to use your quirk when you throw the ball.”

Eiko’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yeah! As long as you don’t step outside of the circle, I’m okay with it.”

The redhead grinned with her trademark shark-toothed smiled and gripped the ball tightly in her hand.

Eiko's body hardened and what seemed to be red electricity surged across her body as she launched the ball across the open schoolyard as the scanner read 453.8 meters.

Izuku was stunned at how far she threw it. "Good job Kirishima!"

"Thanks, Aniki I hope you do great!”

The greenette smiled, and Ochako and Katsumi both shot competitive looks at each other.

The message was clear. Whoever wins gets Izuku.

“Very impressive, Kirishima! You set a high bar to reach. Midoriya, you’re next.”

Izuku walked up to the throwing circle, clutched the ball tightly in his hand, hesitant. 

“You can do it, Papa!"

"You got this Bro! Show these guys what you can do!"

The greenette looked over his shoulder to see an impromptu cheering squad, and he chuckled, their determination infectious.

He reared back his arm and tossed the ball as hard as he could, sending it flying into the air.

It landed a pitiful 50 meters away.

The class looked at Izuku in confusion, except for Katsumi, Fumikage, Dark Shadow, and Eri, who got concerned looks on their faces.

"GODDAMNIT!" Izuku's frustrated yells echoed throughout the sports field as he beat his fist against the ground. 

"Deku, please calm down. You can throw the ball again. Right, sensei?”

Present Mic scratched his head, completely confused. “Midoriya, why didn’t you use your quirk? Is it not helpful in this situation?”

“I’m quirkless.”

The entire class froze, Katsumi cringing slightly at the declaration.

“What?”

“I said I’m quirkless, okay? I don’t have a quirk to help me in this scenario.” Tears of frustration began running down the hunter's face, and he began to sob.

Eri ran out to her father and hugged him, not wanting to see her father sad. 

“Please don’t cry, Papa. If you cry, then I’ll cry and we’ll all start crying…” She sniffled to emphasize her point.

Izuku hugged Eri, running his hand through her hair. “It’s okay, Eri. You don’t need to cry. I’m okay. I just got a little upset, but I’m okay now.”

He got up and carried Eri back over to the line, where Ochako went into the circle and tossed her ball.

The scanner went off and showed infinity, everyone losing their minds over her score.

The flexibility test was a joke for Mina, who could reach the tips of her toes without even trying, perfect for a dancer such as herself. Izuku came in second, thanks to his years of hellish training.

The long jump was conquered by Tsuyu, who easily cleared the jump with very little effort.

Repeated Side Steps were taken by Mineta, who used his quirk to bounce himself from side to side quickly. Izuku took second in this event due to the militaristic training his father had put him through.

The 50-meter dash was where Iida wiped the floor with a time of 3.04 seconds, followed by Izuku’s time of 4.11 seconds.

Shoji was the champion for the Grip Strength test, exerting a force of 540.0kg.

Present Mic gathered everyone’s results and displayed them in a holographic leaderboard.

**Name**

| 

**Rank**

| 

**Name**

| 

**Rank**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
Momo Yaoyorozu

| 

1st

| 

Ibara Shiozaki

| 

11th  
  
Shoto Todoroki

| 

2nd 

| 

Tsuyu Asui

| 

12th  
  
Katsumi Bakugo

| 

3rd

| 

Reiko Yanagi

| 

13th  
  
Tenya Iida

| 

4th

| 

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

| 

14th  
  
Fumikage Tokoyami

| 

5th

| 

Neito Monoma

| 

15th  
  
Mezo Shoji

| 

6th

| Hanta Sero | 

16th  
  
Eiko Kirishima

| 

7th

|  Denki Kaminari | 

17th  
  
Mina Ashido

| 

8th

| 

Kyoka Jirou

| 

18th  
  
Ochako Uraraka

| 

9th

| 

Tooru Hagakure

| 

19th  
  
Izuku Midoriya-Tokoyami

| 

10th

| 

Minoru Mineta

| 

20th  
  
Present Mic went into his radio persona. “And there you have it, listeners! MOMO YAOYOROZU IS IN FIRST AND MINORU MINETA IN LAST. If I was Shota you'd be expelled but I'm not so you get to stay! YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!”

He turned to leave before turning around. “Oh, before I forget, tomorrow, we’re doing the Battle Trial. You all will learn one of the most important lessons of being a hero: teamwork! Now go have fun, classes are canceled for the rest of the day. YYYEEEAAAHHH!!!”

The cockatoo incarnate ran off, leaving his students sweatdropping.

Izuku walked back to the locker room, a single thought on his mind.

_This year is going to be interesting, to say the least..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This puts things into perspective. 
> 
> Heads up. This may be the last chapter for a while. Jules is moving, and I don't know when they'll get internet again.
> 
> Anyway, see you all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!
> 
> Here, take this Discord Link. It goes to a server with my work and others.  
> https://discord.gg/F9hHHYX
> 
> And take this one, to join Epsi's Hoard. (Go Read Total Command, it's good.)  
> https://discord.gg/bnhuDe4


End file.
